Lamentos de Medianoche
by moreorlez
Summary: Solo una triste historia Brittana que salto en mi cabeza.


**Mis actuales sentimientos brittana. **

* * *

Santana sube al autobús con una caja mediana entre sus manos y una expresión de vacío en su rostro. Toma asiento al fondo, junto a una ventana. Es casi medianoche y no hay mucha gente dentro, detalle que Santana agradece mentalmente.

Las luces y las calles pasan rápidamente delante de sus ojos, pero ella parece no darse cuenta. Su mente esta ocupada con otro detalle más relevante: ¿Como hizo para destruir su vida en tan solo unas horas?

Mientras en su cabeza recapitula los eventos de esta noche, parpadea rápidamente, tal vez en un intento vano de pretender que esto no es real; que es tan solo una pesadilla o es algo que su imaginación -algo retorcida- esta creando.

Aun en ese estado de trance emocional, y aunque no este viendo las calles pasar delante de ella; puede sentir el frío de la noche envolver su cuerpo, puede sentir el nudo en su garganta que amenaza con estallar en sollozos descontrolados; puede sentir su cabeza, llena de pesadez y dolor… dolor que, sin lugar a dudas, cree tener bien merecido.

Sexo. ¿Fue acaso sexo lo único que la impulso a acostarse con Quinn Fabray?

Quinn es una vieja amiga con la que había perdido contacto hace mucho tiempo, pero por alguna extraña coincidencia se reencontraron en el mismo proyecto. Ellas pasaron muchas horas juntas haciendo lo mejor que podían para hacer de la obra en la que trabajaban la más exitosa de la ciudad; pero también aprovecharon para ponerse al corriente con la vida de la otra. Desde el comienzo Quinn había sido muy clara con sus intenciones hacia Santana; siempre muy mimosa, muy coqueta.

Cuando vino el momento de celebrar lo bien que salió la obra, se hizo una gran fiesta en un lujoso hotel. Entre risas y copas, Quinn le hizo a Santana una oferta; una muy difícil de rechazar.

"Mi habitación está aquí arriba. Quiero celebrar solo contigo, ¡vamos!"

Ella lo había dicho con una voz llena de deseo, tomando a Santana de la mano y jalándola fuera del salón.

Y Santana dejo que lo hiciera.

¿Por qué no dijo no? Trata de cuestionarse a si misma. ¿Por qué accedió a tal invitación, estando en una relación estable de varios años?

¿Fue acaso una simple necesidad biológica de juntar su cuerpo con el de otro ser humano? ¿Fue la adrenalina del momento? ¿Curiosidad de saber lo que era ser infiel? ¿O fue acaso el comentario de aquella amiga en un restaurante, al verla con Brittany, su pareja?

"¡Se ven tan lindas juntas, si hasta parecen un par de viejitas casadas!"

O tal vez, tal vez fue ese momento, hace unos meses, donde Brittany le habría hecho saber su deseo de que se conviertan en madres.

"Creo que estamos listas San, nosotras con un bebe ¿no te parece?"

Aquella vez Santana solo había reído nerviosamente y contestado: "ya veremos"

¿Es que acaso tuvo miedo? ¿Miedo a caer en la monotonía de una institución algo atemorizante para muchos llamado "matrimonio"? ¿Miedo a enfrentar una maternidad de la cual aun no se sentía preparada?

Puede ser, pero aun así; hubiera sido mucho mejor discutirlo con Brittany; hacerle saber sus temores, sus inseguridades; después de todo no por gusto su relación había llegado tan lejos... lejos… y pudo haber llegado a mas, si no fuera por su estupidez. La aparente conclusión era, que quería sabotearlo todo. Y lo logro.

Santana echa su cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos fuertemente, apretando los dientes en frustración. Estos pensamientos la están quemando por dentro; muchos arrepentimientos, muchos por que no, pero ya es muy tarde.

Siente que en este momento no seria malo morir.

El bus se detiene en una luz roja, eso le da la oportunidad de fijarse por primera vez en lo que la rodea; topándose con el reflejo de su rostro en el vidrio de la ventana.

Tiene la ceja hinchada, la mejilla colorada, el costado del labio partido. Es recién ahora que recuerda los golpes que Brittany le propino en un arranque de ira y desesperación.

Brittany, una mujer tranquila, tan cariñosa, tan dulce, tan sensible; jamás dada a las discusiones ni a las peleas. Esa misma mujer que tras enterarse del engaño; de la peor manera, le causo tales hematomas.

_¿Cómo es que logre convertir a esta mujer tan serena en una fiera?_ Se pregunta mientras se toca la parte herida de su rostro. La respuesta es simple. Ella saca lo peor de Brittany. Se ha dado cuenta que no es un ser de los mejores para estar rodeado, que es como una macha negra que va ensuciando lo que toca, una influencia negativa… un monstruo.

¿Por qué no le dijo esa misma noche lo que había hecho? ¿Por qué no fue a confesarle a su novia su gran error, ella misma?

"Es más fácil pedir perdón que pedir permiso" hasta esa frase tan cursi, tan trillada y tan barata, suena como una mejor idea en vez de callar como una cobarde.

Ella nunca olvida su celular. Nunca. Pero esta noche lo hizo. Brittany jamás lee los mensajes de su celular. Jamás. Pero esta noche lo hizo. Fue así que mientras Santana salió a comprar la cena; llego un mensaje de su –ahora no tan deseada- amante.

_*Que noche inolvidable. Espero algún día repetirlo… un beso hermosa* _

Bastaron esas palabras para que, al regresar al apartamento que compartía con Brittany encontrara el infierno. En vano ya era tratar de explicar, el daño estaba hecho. Brittany la echó… no podía ser de otra manera. Estaba demás ahí, ese ya no era su hogar.

Aun con la mano en su rostro Santana puede sentir las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. No sabe en que momento comenzaron a caer; pero la verdad ya no le importa.

Muchos malos pensamientos se le cruzan por la cabeza: arrojarse a un río, cortarse las venas, ir a un bar y beber hasta que su hígado reviente. Pero no. No puede, no esta noche. Seria un fácil escape a este dolor, a esta miseria interior. Necesita sufrir; tiene que sufrir; sabe que cualquier tipo de castigo físico o psicológico al que se someta será insignificante comparado con lo que debe estar pasando Brittany; y eso; la mortifica mas que preocuparse por su propio bienestar.

Ha pasado poco menos de una hora desde que subió al bus.

Casi de un brinco, se levanta al llegar a cierta parada. Baja con la misma falta de emociones como con la que subió. Camina unas calles hasta llegar a un edificio. Sube las escaleras y llega a un apartamento. Toca la puerta sin soltar su caja, que contiene apenas, unas cuantas pertenencias que tomo casi instintivamente antes de salir de su – antes- hogar.

Se pueden oír unos pasos acercarse a la puerta.

"¿Quién es?"

"Soy…Santana" dice las palabras con apenas la fuerza necesaria como para que la otra persona la oiga.

"¡Santana, son casi la una de la mañana! ¿Qué rayos haces a….?" La joven que acaba de abrir la puerta se queda muda ante la escena develada ante sus ojos.

"La cague Rachel... la cague… yo…" Santana no puede aguantar más lo que siente por dentro y dejando caer su caja, abraza fuertemente a su amiga y estalla en llanto.

"Pero… San…" Rachel devuelve el abrazo, algo confundida. Pero presintiendo que no es el momento de explicaciones, ella lleva a Santana hacia adentro.

"Entra, ven… lo resolveremos, sea lo que sea, lo resolveremos… vamos."

Santana sabe que se merece todo el dolor del mundo, el desprecio de su novia y quizás las criticas de sus familiares y amigos. Y lo enfrentara; más adelante, como debe ser. Pero por ahora, en este preciso momento solo necesita llorar, necesita consuelo, solo necesita…un abrazo.


End file.
